


Be Yourself.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Implied Harry/Draco - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: In a world where you can be anything. Be yourself.
Relationships: Harry Potter - Relationship
Series: ART by DIG [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Be Yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/n:** I wanted to create a Draco version of this - as in Draco's reaction at his partner but I didn't get the chance. It was going to be called "Eat your heart out, Malfoy." I hope you like it. Created for [](https://harrypotter-birthdayparty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harrypotter_birthdayparty**](https://harrypotter-birthdayparty.dreamwidth.org/) 2020.


End file.
